Good Things Come to Those Who Crate
by Wp and CC Inc
Summary: New animals are transferred to the Central Park Zoo from Hoboken. They are obnoxious, stubborn, and they bring lotsss of trouble. Well now the penguins must handle their foolishness. Will they be able to do it? Story is better than the summary.


**Author's Note: Hey guys...this is introducing our OCs Alex and Jessica! This is our first collab story. We hope you enjoy it! ~From Captain Cynthia and TheWazzupPeople**

**Disclaimer: Do we look rich and famous? Do we have a red Ferrari parked in our newly bought mansion? Do we have an all-you-can-eat cheese buffet? **

**No... sadly we don't. Then we do not own anything of importance. Especially PoM... *sigh heavily* But we do own our OCs! *gives out strained smile* **

It was a bright and early in afternoon at the Central Park Zoo. Everything was going on as usual: Skipper was sipping his coffee, Private was waddling around cutely, and the others were practicing their cute and cuddly routine.

"Cute and cuddly boys!" Skipper told his teammates, taking another sip out of his beloved coffee mug, smiling at the piles of fish the kids were throwing at them.

"Will do Skipper!" Kowalski said, as he shakes his 'thing' around cutely.

Rico covered Privates eyes from the sight.

"Not that... cute, soldier!" Skipper quickly told Kowalski, shielding his own eyes. Kowalski obediently stopped.

The leader stood up tall, embracing the fresh air. "Ain't this a perfect day! The sun is shining!" The sun shone brightly through the sky "The birds are chirping!" Chirping was heard from some nearby birds. "And-"

"No, I don't know what crate you're talking about!"

Skipper's smile quickly faded and a frown replaced it, "And Alice is being Alice..."

Private looked curiously at Alice. "What crate is she talking about, Skippah?"

Skipper thought about this. "Possibly...a new delivery of fish!"

"FEEEESHHHH!"' Rico exclaimed, taking out a chainsaw for no apparent reason.

"I hope it's tuna!" Private chirped happily. "I hope it's red Alaskan salmon!" Kowalski said.

"I don't get why we need a zoo transfer anyways..." Alice kept talking to her walkie talkie. "Coming in tomorrow?" Her voice was loud and high, probably heard all the way all the way on the other side of the town.

Skipper's eyes narrowed and he quickly turned to his team mates "A zoo transfer! Why wasn't I informed of this?"

In response, Kowalski, Rico, and Private each pointed to someone else.

"It wassim!" Rico shouted as he pointed at Kowalski.

"No, I am 78.15% sure it was Private who forgot to inform you, Skipper." Kowalski said while pointing at said penguin.

Private shook his head. "I still don't understand what's going on, Skippah."

"Then why are you pointing at Rico?" Skipper inquired.

"I don't know, Skippah." Private shook his head, confused.

"Well then..." Skipper said. "Kowalski, we will be needing some options!"

"Wellllllll we could always welcome them into our homes nicely!"

Skipper quickly ruled that option out with a buzzing sound. "Next option!"

"Ignore them and let them be?"

Ignore the intruders? "NOPE! Next option..."

"Well we could pretend to take them in nicely while checking to see if they're actually spies."

Skipper thought for a moment "Hmmmm...pretend being nice, huh? I like it!"

"But Skippah.." Private starting speaking with his cute little British accent "That's not nice!" he pouted, a frown on his beak.

"Oh naive little Private... that's the all point!"

"It is?" Private asked.

"By being "nice" we can trick them into revealing all their secrets!"

"But what if they're not spies?"

"Pfft... The chances if that being true is 1 to...2" Kowalski said, pointing to his notebook to show the statistics.

Skipper smiled smugly "I like those odds..."

Private sighed, giving up on his attempts to convince his leader of any act of kindness towards their new neighbors.

"Men, here's the plan: when the spies come in tomorrow, we act welcoming and friendly. At night, we'll search them for any cameras and/or microphones, and destroy any that we find. Kowalski will then run them through a lie detector test to find out who they're working for. Understand?" Skipper said.

"Isn't that a bit... extreme?" Private asked innocently.

"NO!" Skipper, Kowalski and Rico said in unison.

"But Skippah-"

"No buts..." Rico snickered at the comment.

Kowalski was still sketching some stuff in his notebook "Don't worry Skipper...I'm sure we could handle them... I got all this figured out!" he smiled.

Skipper sighed dramatically, "That's exactly what I'm afraid of..."

He took his coffee and took another sip, making it clear that the conversation was over.

_Eight hours later..._

The clock struck 12. Midnight. It was an odd time to be hurdling a crate into a zoo... really odd. But the delivery man wanted to get those creatures out of his trunk as soon as possible, so he could head back to that godforsaken hell known as Hoboken. God knows why he would even want to go back to that dump.

All he knows is that he hated his job, and dropping crates with animals unattended, doesn't concern or bother him in any possible way. Bob, the delivery guy, walked into the zoo and headed toward the penguin habitat with the heavy crate. He threw it on the island, headed back to his truck and sped back to Hoboken.

A slight groan was heard from the crate, along with a rude remark concerning Bob.

Skipper heard some rustling outside, and turned in his bed, not thinking it is of any importance.

"Ow!" shouted a voice from the crate. "Alex! You just slapped me in the face!"

The other voice hushed her "Sorry, I can't see anything in this stupid crate..." she whispered.

"Get us out of here!"

"Fine... lemme try something..."

A kick sent the side of the crate flying. It crashed loudly on the other side of the habitat. "Whoops."

Skipper tossed again in his bed, but kept on snoring.

Two figures stepped out of the crate, stretching out from the long ride.

"Why did you make so much noise...we could've waken somebody up!"

"Chill Jessie... I didn't," she accidentally stepped out of place, crashing into the water, making a big splash. Silence.

"Phew... that was close" the penguin, whose name is Jessie, sighed in relief.

"Great... now will you help me up?" the other penguin, known as Alex said.

Jessie rolled her eyes, and helped her get back up.

After Alex has dried up, she looked around the habitat. "Why isn't anyone here?" she wondered out loud.

"Hey who cares... a habitat all to ourselves!"

"Yeah, but seems a bit weird, don't you think?"

Jessie shrugged, trying to make herself comfortable at their new, small home. She had to say, she was kind of disappointed. It was pretty small.

Alex wandered around aimlessly, trying to find something interesting. She took a step back and fell on something. It was a fish bowl. It moved a fraction of an inch, barely visible to the naked eye.

"Hey look...our food bowl!"

"What's interesting about a stupid fish bowl?"

Alex eyed it suspiciously. "I don't know..." she looked closer. It was opened a crack. What the heck?

Jessie got down next to her, checking out what was all the fuss.

"Hey look a...hole."

"A hole means...something."

"And something means...something!" Alex raised her finger, as if she made a scientific breakthrough.

Jessie pushed the bowl very slightly, to see if there was anything under that little crack. All she heard was snoring. Eh? She pushed it farther and leaned in to have a better look.

Alex smiled evilly and pushed Jessie down.

"What the-AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell down and landed on a hard surface. "That's gotta leave a mark..." she muttered as she rubbed her side.

Alex screamed happily as she jumped down and landed on something soft.

"OWWW!" the now squished Jessie exclaimed rather loudly.

A picture that was hanging around fell and broke.

Suddenly there was silence. Alex and Jessie held their breaths, thinking they might have woken someone up.

Probably breaking into a home isn't the best way to start a friendship with your new roommates.

The snoring continued. Alex and Jessie let out a relieved sigh.

Skipper's eyes quickly flew open.

**That was our first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! : ) **


End file.
